Alma Lyn
Alma Lyn (リン魂, ''Bo Shi'') or otherwise known as the Water Witch (水魔女, Mizu Majo[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]) is the Navigator of the Sujata Pirates and is known throughout the world having this strange ability of “manipulating water” to her will. Although in reality it is the power of the Kan Kan no Mi, in she had raised to fame. Originally Alma was a humble shop keeper in Loguetown and seemed to have been a business rival of Big Mama’s. For years she had the citizen of the town fooled as if she was a friendly little old lady and in recent times she had revealed that she used to kidnap children at night. Taking them to an underground caves and made sacrifices out of them, in the hopes of practicing real magic. But sadly it had failed and then a few days later she was captured, being sent to impel down level 2. However whenever Luffy and company had escaped out of Impel Down, Alma had broken lose from her seastone chains and thus making her escaping. Using her abilities on the guards and she was set free, she then went back out into the world starting her life a new. Again going as the humble little old lady, she had moved to several different villages and towns. Taking children and others, for an unknown reason. Alma then had come into with a certain ghost, who had thought that this ghost was the shadow of death. Alma was instructed to find Donsai Sujata and join up with his crew; she had done as she was told. Later coming to find out that her knowledge and skills were just was need in the crew. Since then Alma had earned herself a bounty of 80,600,000 for such crimes as. Her kidnapping of children and offering them up as scarifies in order for her to become a real witch, but just turning out to be murder. He escape from impel down with the rest of Luffy and company. Joining the Sujata Pirates and committing crimes as one of its members, her most famous crime is being famous. With this Alma sets out to right the wrongs that the marines and government had done to her. Also one of her secret dreams is to become a real witch and to use her powers to take over the world government. Appearance Alma is an extremely elderly woman, with long white hair that is unkempt and most of it is kept up in a bun. She has her bangs to the side of her head and has a small red ribbon keeping her bun in place.Her face is very wrinkly and seems to have aged badly. Unlike most of the Sujata pirates, Alma is one of few members who don't really change through the time skip. It only appeared that she aged more and as of the post-time skip she seems to keep her hair in front of her face, compared to the per-time skip. In terms of clothing, she appears to wear long loose clothing. She wears a white kimono top, with a long brown skirt like warp around her lower body. Over these she has a tunic, that is black with red trim. She finally has a scarf like piece of clothing over her shoulders and a set of two tassel tying it together. Upon lifting her robes, she had revealed that she wears a pair of black shoes and she has a golden ankle bracelet on her lift ankle. She also wears several jade beads around her neck and a bracelet on her right wrist. Often she might be seen with a grass hat on or a fur coat over her shoulders, depending on what the weather is doing. Gallery Navigation Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Antagonists Category:Rokushiki User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Pirate Category:Assassin Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Sujata Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Navigator Category:Female Category:Scythe User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Characters